Mystic Falls meets New Orleans
by Brinaxoxoxo
Summary: Caroline,Stefan, Enzo ,Tyler, and Alaric want to go to New Orleans after everything that Happened with the Other side but Elena Refuses to go to the place where her arch enemy Lives, so Caroline and the rest of the gang snap her neck and make her go to New Orleans by force. Will she ever get used to Klaus and Elijah and Her new home? Set after 5x22 (Better than it sounds btw)
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is going to be in Elena's POV and I think the rest of the story is too.**

**This is the first Chapter and I know it's Short but I wanted to end it at the Perfect Place!**

**Ships for this Fic. **

**Elijah/Elena**

**Klaus/Elena**

**Stefan/Caroline(Friendship)**

**Elena/Hayley(Friendship)**

**A little bit of Klaus/Caroline and Elijah/Hayley**

_Set After 5x22_

~oOEnjoyOo~

* * *

I awoke in a dark vehicle, Last thing I remembered was Caroline snapping my neck because I refused to go to New Orleans with her, Stefan, Alaric, Enzo, and Tyler. I knew Klaus had gone to New Orleans when he left to do something I don't really know...

Anyway, I really didn't feel like going to a place were my arch nemesis lives mainly because all I'll probably here is Klaus mocking me now that Damon and Bonnie are dead. He'll probably be like " Why Hello my precious Doppelganger, Oh look at you...so lonely and sad I wonder how long it will take until you break...Blah Blah Blah No humanity...Blah Blah Blah" In his deceiving British accent.

Anyway as I awoke I heard Caroline '_Who I am really mad at for breaking my neck the whole drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans'_ talking to A familiar feminine voice...Her name is on the tip of my tongue...Hayley! That's who it is, I should've known Tyler did tell me about how she was carrying Klaus's Baby but I shouldn't or wait let me correct myself '_couldn't'_ tell Caroline or anyone else. I don't know why but I don't think I'm Planning to.

Anyway I sat up in the trunk of the car and opened it slightly so they couldn't hear. Then I saw Tyler guarding the two tiny door to the van that would let me free. Do they really think Tyler can stop me I mean He is a werewolf now, not a hybrid or Did they just forget the whole thing were the other side collapsed along with the love of my life and my best Friend. Anyway, I burst out of the car then silently placing my hand over Tyler's mouth the make him pass out. Then I set him down Slowly yet silently on the street, then I ran as fast as I could away from New Orleans. I was almost to a working car but then I heard Care and Stefan Scream my name and then someone flashed in front of me blocking my way and when I looked up it was the devil himself, Smirking down at me with that oh so Famous Smirk "Hello Sweetheart, Going somewhere?" I tried to back up but then I felt a strong, very bulky force behind me then I turned around and saw that Oh so sweet face with those oh so warm Brown eyes on mine "Hello lovely Elena, Pleasure to see you again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I made this at like 3 in the morning so don't blame me if it sucks!**

**Thanks for the follows,Favs, and reviews**

**Love, Brina xoxo**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

"Elijah" was the only word that could escape my mouth. To me Elijah was an ally, a friend and I didn't realise until now how long the Originals

Have been away. As a matter-a-fact the last time I saw Elijah, He kissed me thinking I was Katherine, My emotions were off, and people were still fighting over the cure. Ahh only if things were still as simple as that...then I felt something warm and soft caress my hands which got me out of my train of thought.

It was Elijah of course being the gentlemen he is and greeting me with a kiss on my hand. His looks and charms may have distracted me for a while but my mind was set on one thing...somehow hurting Stefan and Caroline (but not in a really bad way I mean they are my friends)

"Excuse me" I said pushing Elijah out of the way. First I was walking angrily towards Care and Stefan but then I felt as if that were taking hours so I sped over to the both of them, they backed away at first either because I was right in their faces or I was all vamped out (Probably both) but I wanted to make a point.

"How could you!" I yelled (That sounded a lot more sad than I wanted it to) Care was looking at the floor along with Stefan because they both new what I was going to say next. " I told you NO and yet you _still_ force me to come here...you betrayed me!" "Elena wer..." Care tried to apologize but I interrupted her quickly "NO you listen to _ME_ right now Caroline Forbes, after everything that has happened with Bonnie, Damon, and the Other Side I thought nothing bad or sad would happen to us or at least to me!" "Elena let us ex..." "NO Stefan I've had enough of both of your excuses...you both betrayed me..." I paused "But in my heart I knew it would happen one way or another..."

A saw a tint of Care's face go bright as the sun and they both seemed a little more, Happy with my last statement. I looked down and saw bags that were labeled Elena but I wasn't quite ready to grab my things and find my own room, First I had to formally Introduce myself to who I believed was now the Hybrid girl, Hayley.

I put my hand out in front of her, she looked at Elijah then back at me as if they were having a secret conversation, then she took it hesitantly...wow was this girl scared...of _me_? wow I could probably get used to this after a... I'm starting to sound like Klaus now..Oh God..." Hi, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert and You must be Hayley we've never gotten the chance to formally meet" I told her as we shook hands. I could feel someone's gaze burning through the back of my skull, I'm Pretty sure it was Elijah's. Anyway she replied "Pleasure to meet you I guess" she seemed the confident-yet-not type of girl. I turned my head back and let her delicate hands go.

I smirk at Klaus wondering if he knew that I knew about him and Hayley. Anyway, I turned back to her and told her "I think we're gonna get along juuusst fine"  
I only said it because I think I knew it was true, I really did wanna bond with this girl.

Then I turned and picked up my bags and started walking towards this big building with a lot of shake in my butt (Just to show off a little) but then I felt a hand on mine and my bag's little handle. "Please" I turned and saw it was Klaus who was touching me...eww "Allow me" he said with that stupid little smirk on his face.

I followed him to my room and the rest of the gang got there stuff and went into theirs. He placed my suite cases on the bed slowly and gently and then just stared at me "What?" I asked with a little bit on anger/Confusion "Nothing It's just...you've um... changed" he replied looking me up and down.

"Ya when the love of your life dies along with your best friend I think you would change too" I said.

"Well you do have a fair point... anyway get everything ready and unpacked, Caroline" he paused "Will be meeting you down stairs along with Hayley so you all can go buy some Dresses and what not" "And why would I need a dress" I replied eager to know " Oh that's right I forgot to tell you me and my brother along with every other super-natural being in New Orleans will be attending a party tomorrow which is for you and your friends by the way so you better look nice" At first I was shocked but then I just did what he said, went down stairs, saw Care and Hayley already talking about what dress they wanted, then the three of us started walking out the door. I just realized something as well

How long has it been since I've been shopping? and For a dress in that manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I was in a rush**

**when I made this so don't judge. I will try to put the link to The girl's dresses in my Bio**

**or If you don't feel like doing that just look up Cool dresses in Google images and you should be able to find them!**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

Its was kinda weird...shopping I mean after everything I really have know idea how Caroline does it, act like everything is normal. That is probably because I know the truth, I remember what happened, and I don't know why but I let it consu...

"ELENA!" Caroline yelled from the outside of here dressing room making me loose my train of thought. "WHAT WHAT!?" I replied. "She's been calling your name for like 5 minutes" Hayley said. "Oh, Sorry" I said, wow was I really thinking about stuff like Damon and Bonnie for _5 minutes_?! Oh well Let's get back on track Elena you're here shopping with your best friend and a new... ally,Ya,ally. "Sooo what do you think" Caroline said as she twirled in a long dress that wasn't wavy but it was a thick, strapless, hotish pink dress with diamonds covering the breast/Chest area and it was beautiful.

"Wow Care it's... amazing" I replied and sounding amazed because I mean... I was. Caroline did indeed buy that dress but next to pick a dress was Hayley and she didn't really take long she picked a dress that was blue that had a lacy black covering and a blue stone where the lines of the top of the dress meet. We complemented her and she eventually bought the dress...now its was my turn.

I kept searching and searching but in my head I found this all to be ridiculous. and I mean all of it. First I was forced to come here by my best friends snapping my neck like 500 times, and Now I'm Dress shopping when I should be eating Ice cream and have tissues all over my bed while watching the notebook! but no I'm here so I guess I am just gonna have to adjust to it. I eventually Found a rose red dress with a lot of curves and waves,it was magnificent, I had to buy it! The girls looked at me in awe and they were demanding me to buy that dress and I quote " We will kill you if you don't buy that dress!"

After dress shopping we went to go get makeovers. The stylist did my hair like it was at The Mikealson's Ball all those years ago. It was funny because the stylist also did Care's Hair the same way she wore it at the ball too.  
and Hayley had her hair curly and down, Sorta reminded me of the she-devil Katherine's hair. Anyway are make-up was actually really pretty too,Hayley had the smokey eyes look, Care had light pink eye shadow to go along with her dress. and I had light red eye shadow I sorta looked like I did at the Mikealson's ball except with light red eye shadow and a wayyyyy better dress!

The time was 9:30 P.M., Me,Care,and Hayley heard the music Pumping loud from a mile away. All 3 of us sped there and gave each other the ' You ready for this? ' Look. All 3 of us nodded. Care walked in first, Klaus Probably drooling all over her when he saw here. Then Hayley walked in Next, I heard Elijah started talking to her and telling her how beautiful she looked.

Then I took one deep Breath and walked in. I heard gasps coming from the people I knew, all eyes were on me. The Music was still playing, and I turned to see Klaus was near Caronline and another Woman, I think Hayley told me about her...Cami but his attention was on me. I turned my head about 45 degrees to see Elijah and Stefan Walking towards me... but an unfamiliar face reached me first. "Hi my name is Marcel, and I would love to ask you for a dance" He held out his hand it was a little cold he must be a vampire. Then I noticed something strange about this Party, They were no Vampires other than my friends, Klaus, This Marcel Guy and a few others. but my heart told me that these people that surrounded me weren't human

"Oh my god" I said out loud "This party is full of Vampire-hating, Weird-Smelling werewolves" "Yup" Marcel said "And they've all got their eyes on you Miss..." "Elena you can call me Elena" and then he pulled me to the dance floor...and it begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sorry I have kept you waiting for so long, I was at my aunt's house and she didn't have any wifi lol!**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

_Song: El tango de Roxanne_

He pulled me to the dance floor very slowly, then as you heart the violin start to play we started to dance like me and Damon did in the miss Mystic Falls pageant, no toughing, eye contact, circling each other...  
then we switched hands and did the routine once more.

_Jealousy__ will drive you...MAAADDD_

Then we started to get in position to dance his hands intertwined with mine, and his hand on the upper part of my back while my other hand was on the upper part of his back. but right as we were about to start I looked around to see who was dancing with who, Elijah was dancing with Hayley, Klaus with Care, and Stefan, Tyler, Enzo, and Alaric were just watching everyone on the dance floor. but as I glanced I meet Eljah's gaze, I broke his gaze then found myself in another, Klaus's.

_Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light walk the streets for money you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

Marcel then pulled me close to him, not to close but still close for my taste and then we started stepping and swaying and next thing I knew he was spinning me until the next line of the song

_Roxanne you don't have to were that dress tonight _

_Roxanne You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Marcel then pulled me even closer than before and to make things not awkward I decided to make conversation "So how long are you in town for?" "Ehh I don't know I am only here right now because the two people who wont stop starring at you and me will allow it" As he said that a skimmed the room and saw that Klaus and Elijah were starring at me and Marcel but they turned they're heads as soon as they saw me look at them

_His eyes upon your face_

Marcel then looked at my face

_His hand upon your hand_

Marcel then squeezed are hands tighter and Klaus and Elijah both are still looking

_His lips caress your skin_

Then Marcel whispered in my ear "You know what I think, I think they may just be a little jealous" then he kissed my cheek but he only did it to see what Klaus and Elijah would do.

_It's more than I can Take_

Then I slapped (and it sounded like it hurt) him because I didn't know this man very well, and then I heard the exit door slam, so I let him go and I looked around the room only to find a confused Hayley...without a dance partner.

I sped walked to Hayley side and took her to the bar to get some drinks. "What happened?" I asked "I don't know he kept looking at something and then at a certain point he just said 'Excuse me' in like an angry tone and left me!"  
Then I knew, he must have seen I and Marcel dancing, but why would he storm out? was the question on my mind.

So the ball ended quickly and I mean very quickly so after the ball I got dressed in my pajamas and went to sleep.

I was walking in the middle of the street of New Orleans, Its was cold, dark and I was running from 3 figures I couldn't clearly see. Then a force stopped me in my tracks making my back arch and breaking the bones in my body.  
There was a little girl, a witch and a vampire by her side whom I did not recognize then I saw him, Mikael Standing there gloating over me. Then a cirlce of fire formed around me and the little girl was mumbling probably a spell.

"Asmatos tukan de caro en man la vocha de tu y can no paru" Then I felt as if my heart was burning and about to jump out of my chest, I felt my Eyes start vamp out, and my teeth were burning my own tounge. The little girl kept repaeting the spell until she stopped and said "Bring the child" then the young vampire and her side nodded and brought a baby. The girl then pricked the babie's finger and put the blood in a bowl, similar to the one Ester used when making the whi...

Omg my God. It's Ester and the young vampire beside her must be Finn! That's it, it has to be! But then she said that same line she did before "Asmatos tukan de caro en man la vocha de tu y can no paru" But instead she yelled it and then the fire simmered down "It is done" Right as The gi..Ester said that Mikael brought out an innocent girl who was compelled obviously with blood dripping from her arm. He brought it up to my face and then I started to vamp out. I usually would be able to control my hunger but I felt this hunger Inside of me that I've never felt before and I tried to resisit but Its was too much. As I fed on the girl I felt like I couldn't stop, Mikael had to pull her off of me! Then I just saw them all grinning down at me "What did you do?" "We made you into an...Abomination"  
Mikael said with a smirk on his face

Finn then Picked up a piece of glass and I looked in it I was Vamped out with blood on my face but then I looked into my eyes...Golden yellow, I was a hybrid. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I awoke panting and screaming, in a pool of sweat. "Elena!" I saw Elijah, Stefan, and Care all come into my room with worry all over their faces. "What's wrong 'lena?" "Nothing Care I just had a weird nightmare" then I saw all their worry wash right out of all their all left my room leaving me alone, so I got up to look in the mirror of my...the bathroom I vamped my face out making sure my nightmare had not come true.

"Don't worry Elena... It was just a dream" I told myself feeling very scared and afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohhh next chapter! btw I don't ship Marcel and Elena! also Marcel doesn't have feelings for Elena in a **

**romantic or sexual way he just wanted to see Klaus and Elijah's reactions! **

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap (Are vampires even able to feel like crap?) so I decended down stairs and thats when I heard screaming.

"What is this, how do you explain this _huh huh_?!" Caroline yelled at someone. I sped downstairs to find Enzo and Stefan holding Caroline back and Klaus and Elijah holding Hayley back.

"What is going on here?!" I yelled over the arguing of Hayley, Klaus, and Caroline. "Oh look who decided to wake up! And whats going on here is that I found _this_ when I was roaming the streets!"

Care shoved a sort of picture in my face, It was a drawing of a baby and it read 'Baby Mikaelson' on the bottom. I took it from her hand so I could get a clearer look at it then I looked up to see Tyler giving me a sorta 'Don't do it' look, Klaus and Hayley looking down in shame, and everyone else starring at me waiting for my reaction.

"Where did you find this?" I said quietly shaking the photo in my hand "I found it at this little area that had photos of lost loved ones or something" If I had a beating heart, it would've stopped.

I felt a tear run down my face. Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley then looked at each other with a questining look in each of their eyes. Care, Stefan and Enzo Looked at me in confusion and Tyler just looked at the ground. "Did you know about this?!" Caroline asked me after a long silence with a little bit of anger in her voice.

Then I looked up and Now everyone was starring at me, I was about to answer but Tyler did it for me.

"Yes she new" Then everyone's eyes Includingly mine were on Tyler who was looking straight at me. "She new because I told her, and I told her not to tell anyone, Includingly you Caroline" I was in utter shock, along with Everyone else

Everyone then turned to me. "When" I heard Caroline say "When did he tell you" I paused to think about it, he actually told me after Klaus slept with Caroline (When I found that out of course) "He told me when I found out you and Klaus slept together" Then silence, all heads that were down popped up and turned to Klaus, Then at Caroline , Then at me. "What?!" Hayley exclaimed "No, Brother you didn't" Elijah said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

Then It all happened so fast... Caroline jumped out of Stefan and Enzo's hands and was about to tackle Hayley until I interviend and Pushed her against a wall with my hand against her neck.

"What are you doing?!" She said struggling in my grip "What am _I_ doing?...What are _you_ doing?! Trying to attack a girl that has done nothing wrong!" "_Nothing wrong_?!.. She slept with Klaus, Elena and she had a kid with him!" that drew the line for me, my face started to vamp out and I was right in her face yelling "THAT IS IT CAROLINE! I HAVE HAD _ENOUGH_ OF YOU PLAYING INNOCENT! YOU SLEPT WITH KLAUS TOO! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?! ALSO TO HAYLEY KLAUS HAD DONE NOTHING, _NOTHING_ WRONG TO HER (That I know of) SO SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH HIM! BUT YOU OOHH HE HAS DONE HORRIBLE THINGS TO THE ONE'S YOU LOVE AND TO YOU! YET YOU STILL THINK IT WAS OK TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" "Elena your scaring me please stop!?" Care said with a hint of sadness and fear in her voice. I looked around to see everyone was starring at me some with fear in their eyes, some with shock, and some with both.

I let her go and she took a big breath I un-vamped and turned to look at her again "Next time you wanna judge someone, Think about what you've done in the past and present and what you might do in the future,and see if you would like to be judged on those actions" "Elena..." "No...We're done here" I said that, turned around and started walking I was write at the door but then I paused to look at Klaus.. is he...tearing up, anyway he looked up at me with shock and I gave him a look then I whispered in his ear "That goes for you to _**Klaus**_" I said his name with venom in my voice.

Then I walked out of the building to explore New Orleans or at least look for a bar...I am drinking tonight, so I can wash out all my sorrows, my hatred, and my anger with the power of alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It has a cliff hanger ending which of course will **

**get you guys asking questions which of course will be answered in Chapter 7!**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

I enter a bar, Music is playing, People are wasted and happily drunk, but then I spot a familiar face by the bar, Cami, the human Klaus was flirting with at the ball, I sorta talked to her after the ball I mean I do know what it's like to be a human within all this supernatural stuff too.

"Hey your Elena right?" Cami asked me. "Yup and your Cami?" I responded as I sat down on a stool at the bar. "Ya...so um what brings you here?"  
Cami said. "Umm What do you mean?" I asked in response I mean it is a bar full of werewolves so why cant a silly old vampire like me be in here.

"Oh it's just I didn't take you for the drinking type and not in the vampire way but you know" Cami explained "Oh? and why is that?  
I mean we've only meet like once" "Well the way Klaus described you, all brave and selfless, didn't cross my mind that you were a drinker"  
she replied. "What do you mean the way he described me?" Cami gave me a confused look at first, then she handed me a bottle of scotch and started to explain.

"For a while I was sort of Klaus's 'Therapist', He wanted me to know like everything so that is what he told me and he talked a lot about how you and your friends kept trying to kill him... I've always wondered I mean why would you wanna kill him I mean he's a pretty decent guy who is at least nice t..." I scoffed at her last comment "Klaus is _NOT_ a 'Decent guy' ok he is a _monster_ who only gives a crap about himself!" I said with a hint of anger in my tone.

"Well I for one think your being a little..." "A little _what_?! OVER DRAMATIC _HUH_ WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HOW '_OVER DRAMATIC'_ I'M REALLY BEING!?" and at that I pulled her towards me and showed her everything Klaus has done to me...Everything.

Once I was finished showing her she looked up at me, tears and all and said " I...I didn't he could be that...""Cruel" I said finishing her sentence.

And with that I said goodbye to Cami, turned around, and right when I was about to exit I saw Klaus standing by the door-way, looking straight at me. We then held a heated gaze for about a minute until I broke it and left the bar, bumping into Klaus on the way out.

On my way back to my so called 'New Home' I saw Elijah standing outside on my bedroom balcony, we then made eye contact and he made a gesture that stated 'Come'

So I sped upstairs to the balcony and stood in my bedroom near the Balcony. "Elena" Elijah said with his soothing voice "Ya?" I responded "I was just wondering if your feeling ok?"

"Ya I am feeling fine Why do you ask?" I lied. "It's just the way you acted today was just so...different and I must say it suites you qui..." He paused, I don't think he realized how far he was taking it. "Um anyhow I was also Wondering how your doing with that nightmare you keep having every night. Is it getting better, Worse?" "It's a...doing fine but thanks for asking" I lied again

Right when I was about to exit the room to go grab a snack (Blood bag) I stopped in my tracks because I had just remembered that I had to ask Elijah about the ball Incident.

"Elijah?" "Yes lovely Elena?" "Why...at the ball did you storm out leaving Hayley alo..." "I'd rather not talk about that Elena" He interrupted Clearly trying to avoid the subject but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up..I am getting answers...whether he likes it or not!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola People! Hope you like this chapter! Very Interesting things may or may not happen ;) **

**Also This fic isn't really _mature_ content yet but it will be soon!**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

I walked up to him and then grabbed his arm so he would turn to meet my gaze he was a little shocked at first but then I said "I'm getting answers from you Elijah whether you like it or not" At that I could feel his muscles tense. "I said no it can wait for another ti..."

"NO IT CAN'T!" with that I pushed him into the wall but right as I pushed him he switched are positions and now I was the one being pinned to the wall

"IT CAN ELENA AND IT WILL!" and then I just looked into his eyes and said "Hayley told me you kept glancing over at something during the dance and at a certain point you just left her alone...it was me and that Marcel guy you were starring at, wasn't it." And then with his voice in an almost whisper he replied "No that's not true" then he un-pinned me from the wall and was about to leave until I sped in front of him "YES IT IS TRUE THERE IS NO POINT IN DENYING IT BECAUSE I SAW YOU AND I FELL INTO YOUR GAZE AND YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU SAW MARCEL KISS ME ON THE CHEEK DIDN'T YOU!" then it was silent until I spoke again "_DIDN'T YOU_!"

And now we were pack to position number two, he had me pinned against the wall and was now in my face all vamped out "YES OK THAT IS WHY I LEFT BECAUSE I COULD LET THE THOUGHT OF ANOTHE..." then he stopped and looked down.

I've never seen Elijah vamped out before, I don't really know how I felt about it but I wasn't scared of him even at that moment, so anyway he looked at the floor and then set me down but there was no words until he was right about to leave my room and he said "Goodnight Elena" In a voice that almost sounded sad.

He then slammed my door closed leaving me alone in my room, very confused.

The next morning I got up and got dressed into a light green strapless summer dress, curled my hair not too much, and put my make-up on. Today I was gonna try to see what is going on with that dream so I was gonna have to find a witch to tell me what is going on.

I was gonna ask Klaus to tell me about any witches around here, even though yesterday with him was kinda awkward It's still less awkward for me than asking Elijah. So I walked to his room and was about to knock on the door until I heard...moaning?

"Klaus..oh Klaus" Is that... Caroline?! I cant believe her! She's got like 4 guys all around her finger and of course she chooses Klaus! I can't believe her!

Well I guess I am not asking Klaus so who?...Then it hit me like a bullet, Marcel. So I walked around town and found him starring at that place Care told me about where she found the picture of Klaus and Hayley's baby. I tapped on his shoulder and said "Hey" "Oh hey" "So...I was wondering if there is any witches around these parts?" "Ya but there is only one, she's about 16 years old and her name is Davina you should be able to find her somewhere around town, and if not she'll probably be in the attic of the church" "Ok umm Thanks" "No problem"

So with that I set off to find the little witch and with luck of course I found her. She was in the attic of the church talking to someone, I could hear it from the main area. As she ascended down the stairs I said "Davina right?" "Ya.. and your the doppleganger" I chuckled "Well I don't really like to be referred to as that but yes I am the doppleganger, But you should call me by my name, I'm Elena"

I stuck out my hand and she took it hesitantly. "So Elena, What is it that you want?" "Oh it's nothing big, but you see I've been having this weird nightmare lately and I was wondering If you could either make it go away or tell me why it's there?" "Umm I'm not sure but Here tell me what the nightmare is because sometimes when you think it's a dream or a nightmare It could really be a vision" "Ok fine" so I explained to her the dream but every time I mentioned the Teen witch or Mikael when explaining the dream I heard her heart beat go faster. "Umm ya I don't really know what to say but It's just a weird dream you might be having...If you'll excuse me I have to go" she said in a hurried and nervous voice.

She then ran up the stairs and she slammed the attic door. Leaving me in the quiet church. She knew something... And I was gonna find out what.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! now this chapter may be a little short but If I combined it with the next chapter it would be**

**wayyyyyyy to long, so anyway hope you like it and thanks everyone for the reviews and favs!**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

As I sit in the Church alone and very quiet I hear Davina talking to something...or should I say someone. It was a man that had a britsh with a hint of american accent. He sounded a bit Older and he sounded so familiar.

"What are you planning to do with her?" I heard Davina say to The strange man "Well, I didn't plan to do it just to her I also plan to do it to many other vampires"

"I told you not to go behind my back, How did you get in contact with my friend anyway?" "Your _friend_?" He chuckled "Your friend is long gone...that is my wife, Ester and the vampire that Miss Gilbert said was by the girl's side was my son, Finn."

I think my mind just exploded. Right as I heard the Information I put two and two together...The man Was Mikael, But how he was...Dead. I then silently tip-toed out of the Church and sped to the House. I have to warn my friends.

But right as I got there they were all decorating the house and it looked like a College Party was about to commense. "Good your here now lets put you to use shall we, alright so what I want you to do is..." I interrupted Klaus "No there is no time for Parties I have to war..." Then he sped up to me pinning me against to wall are faces way to close. "You know I don't Like it when people Interrupt me Now I don't care what you have to say right now you are going to help with the party and keep your mouth shut!"

Oh My God! Was he trying to compel me?!"Enough brother" I heard Elijah say all the way from the other side of the room. I then looked up at Klaus who had...Lust in his eyes?

"Nice try Mr. Big Bad Hybrid Original but I take Revain!" once I said that He came closer pushing are bodies together and whispered in my ear "I know" His seductive whisper sent shivers down my body, He then licked my ear nub and walked away with his famous Klaus grin.

I did not wanna become A hybrid but I didn't want any of my friends to feel the wrath of Mikael. So I wondered if me and Daddy Original could make a deal. Me turning into a hybrid, and in exchange he leaves my friends alone.

So I didn't tell anybody about the whole Mikael, Finn, and Ester being alive thing. Because If I did I would have to tell them The deal I am going to make and they'll do something stupid that gets them killed and I am not losing anymore of my loved ones!

Ya another party greaaattt. but I know this party will be different, First of all My friend and Myself wont be wearing dresses or suits but instead Partying clothes. I choose A black corset with a mini black skirt, I had lose, soft-looking curls in my hair (Thankfully I didn't look to much Like Katherine) Second of all, I've invited a few more people to the party to make it more...Interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry It took at little long to update, I had written a well I guess you could say _better _Version of this chapter but **

**unfortunatelly**** I lost it so I had to re-write it all over again**

**Be prepared for a shock/Cliffhanger Ending! **

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

**The Party**

_(Looks like the one Marcel threw in ep. 1x03)_

I enter the Party and head straight for the bar. I was really nervous about the whole Mikael and Ester stuff.

I looked around to see who was 'Dancing' with who and by dancing I mean grinding up against each other. I got up out of the seat to the bar and leaned on a long pole/column type thing. I saw Klaus of course dancing with Caroline, but then as I gazed to look for Elijah, He was alone...Starring right at me.

We held are gaze for a while until I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. I thought it was Klaus but as I turned to see who it was,  
it was a dirty-blonde, shaggy haired boy I did not know.

"Um hi" I said with a little confusion in my voice "He baby you may not know be but if you'd like I'd be sure to ablidge" He said with a wink  
I scoffed at his rude remark "I don't even know you so what makes you think I'd ever.." He then pinned my shoulders to the back of the Pole/Column thing and then whispered roughly in my ear "I can make you do what ever I want little miss Vampire, You see we got these little things called Moonlight rings...  
They a kinda make us like hybrids...Except not having to kill people 24/7"

"So who cares let me go!" I struggled to get out of his grip. but then It hit me, He was stronger than me, His bite could kill me..He was in control.

He then started kissing my neck down to my collarbone as I was still struggling out of his grip "Ple-e-e-ase Stop" I said as I was tearing up."You know want it so why deny it"

"Please let me go" I said he then tried to undo my Corset until I started screaming "No NO NO NOOOO!" He was struggling to get it undone, then I heard the music die down,like someone had stopped it. The boy still kept trying to undue it until he then yelled in my face "STOP moving it only makes it last longer" "LET ME GO NOW!" as I said that I felt The wolf boy's arms and body drift away from mine and I saw him fly across the room.

Then I saw a man Lingering above the Wolf-boy...Klaus. Klaus then Through the boy 3 or 4 times around the House until he finally screamed in his face "  
If you EVER AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH HER OR EVEN GO NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR FAMILY, BUT FIRST I WOULD COMPEL YOU TO WATCH AND THEN COMPEL YOU TO KILL YOURSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he then through the boy through to front doors onto the street and started walking angrily towards me.

Klaus Gripped my arm and then pulled me up the stairs, he got to my room pushed me in there and slammed the door shut and locked it. He then sped up to me Pushing me against the wall sorta Like the same position he put us in when I interrupted him.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU MORE CAREFUL?!" "WHAT?! ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME?! HOW IS THIS EVEN MY FAULT?!" "THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU ACTUALLY ACTED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AND NOT A WEIRD ONE THAT WATCHES OTHER PEOPLE DANCE AND HOLDS PEOPLE'S GAZES FOR 5 MINUTES STRAIGHT!" "OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW YOUR ACTUALLY BLAMING ME FOR ALMOST GETTING RAPED YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT ALOTTA...No, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION" then pushed him out of my way and I was about to leave my room until he sped toward me and put me in the same position as before. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK O..." "NO DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS ENTIRELY NOT MY FAULT, AND DON'T YOU DARE PIN ME AGAINST THIS WALL AND.." "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME!" He yelled in my face pushing me hard on the wall, so hard it if I were a human I'd probably have broken all the bones in my body.

We then held a fiery gaze, We both breathed very roughly and angrily with rage filled in our eyes. What made that whole situation scarier was that he was wayyy to close to me. He was so close to me that I could taste his breath. He then Looked into my eyes, I saw a spark of lust fill them both with a hint of anger/desire, He then leaned forward really fast I thought he was gonna hit me or snap my neck but before I knew it... He was kissing me.


	10. Author's Note

**Hey you guys! I know I havent updated this in like _Foreeevvverr_ I just got a major writers block and I didnt know what to do!**

**I haven't updated in a while mainly because I've just lost interest and inspiration for the story, also I got Writers block. Though I am pretty sure I will be writing more fan fiction soon!**

**If You really wanna know how I was gonna end this story this is how it would sorta go.**

**Klaus and Elena have sex. Then Elijah and Elena have sex later in the story. Caroline gets jealous along with Stefan.**  
**Tyler gets jealous that Caroline Cares about Klaus and Elena. Tyler tries to make Care Jealous by flirting and Almost raping Elena, but Elena stops him and almost kills him.**

**In the end Elena gets over Damon even though she'll always love him. Ester dies. Mikael is desiccated. Kol was brought back to life by his mother, He tried to kill Elena, but the originals defended her, in the end Kol forgave Elena, Klaus and Elijah both had developed feelings for her. Caroline hooked up with Enzo (Or Tyler _Your_ choice), Stefan found someone new, Blah Blah Blah, The End.**

**Again Sorry That I never finished this story!**

**XOXOXO ~_Brina_**


End file.
